Una gran oportunidad
by Road1985J2
Summary: La vida de Kevin y Scotty está a punto de cambiar. Lo que siempre han querido está muy cerca de suceder. Pero no será un camino de rosas. Su nombre es Lucy y no tiene má que unos pocos meses.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin entró en casa y lanzó el maletín al sofá con fuerza. Fue al dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, tal vez así pudiera olvidar el horrible día que había tenido, la horrible semana en realidad.

A veces se preguntaba si su trabajo como abogado realmente merecía la pena. Veía niños con problemas y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía salvarlos a todos. Cuando comenzó con ese trabajo, ya sabía que muchos de esos niños, acabarían en al calle o peor aún en la cárcel. Pero se conformaba con poder ver a uno en el futuro y que le diera las gracias por haber ayudado a su familia a salir adelante.

Pero aquella no era una buena semana para pensar algo así. Una madre, de poco más de veinte años, alcoholizada, un bebé que no tenía a nadie que cuidara de ella, más que una vecina que se hacía cargo de la niña cuando su madre no estaba y un padre, en paradero desconocido. El coctel perfecto para que aquel bebé de grandes ojos castaños y cabello negro y ensortijado como Kevin, acabara vagando de orfanato en orfanato.

"¿Va todo bien?" Abrió los ojos, Scotty estaba en la puerta, sonriendo, como siempre, de la misma forma que siempre conseguía hacerle sentir mejor. "Tienes mala cara."

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su marido. Kevin se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Con Scotty se sentía seguro, como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, pudiera hacerle daño. Siempre lo había notado, desde que había conocido al que ahora era su marido, Kevin se había dado cuenta que Scotty tenía un aura especial, una fuerza realmente fuerte que le hacía sentirse también él mucho más fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa.

"¿Qué ha pasado? El juicio no ha ido bien ¿verdad?"

Kevin negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"No ha podido ir peor. ¿Pero sabes que es lo más frustrante de todo? He visto al bebé, mientras lo alejaban de su madre y ella no se ha inmutado. Es su hijo, va a pasar la noche y tal vez más días en un orfanato y a ella no le importa."

Había sido un día realmente duro, toda la semana había sido terrible para Kevin. Empezaba a pensar que se trataba del caso más duro que había tenido entre manos, pues aunque había tratado de no sentirse involucrado con aquel bebé indefenso, no había podido evitarlo.

La primera vez que había visto a esa criatura, el bebé estaba llorando en brazos de un asistente social. La mujer lo abrazaba con cuidado, pero aquella criatura no dejaba de llorar, parecía sentirse frustrado porque nadie comprendiera lo que le ocurría. Maggie, la asistente social, pese a parecer una persona tranquila y paciente, parecía estar a punto de perder los nervios.

"Tal vez pueda ayudar." Dijo Kevin cogiendo al bebé en brazos. En pocos segundos la criatura se había quedado en silencio, mirándole con sus enormes ojos castaños al momento se quedó dormida completamente, en sus brazos. "Eso es. El truco está en sujetarles la cabeza, que se sientan cómodos pero no aprisionados."

"Vaya, pareces todo un experto en esto. ¿Tienes hijos?"

Kevin bajó la mirada, aún con el tiempo que había pasado, todavía no se acostumbraba a esa pregunta y a tener que decir que no los tenía, cuando era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

"Creo que no ha sido la mejor pregunta ¿verdad?"

Kevin no dijo nada al respecto, aunque no, no había sido la mejor pregunta. Sin embargo, ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Hacía unas pocas horas que le habían explicado el caso, que se lo habían presentado y no había tardado ni dos segundos en aceptarlo.

Lo había leído tantas veces, que ya se lo sabía de memoria, los problemas de la aquella mujer con la bebida y como había dejado a su hija durante días con algún vecino. No había tenido una vida fácil, pero eso no la exculpaba por cuidar tan mal a su pequeña. Kevin creía que el mundo no se merecía gente así, unos esperaban desesperadamente tener la oportunidad de ser padres, mientras que otros que ya lo eran olvidan lo que sus pequeños significaban para ellos.

"El juicio… la madre no se ha presentado, no creo que le importaba si quiera su hija. Estamos hablando de un bebé Scotty y esa mujer la va a dejar en un orfanato porque está demasiado bebida como para aparecer."

"¿Qué pasará con la niña si su madre no aparece?"

Kevin no dijo nada, con lo que ya había contestado. Los dos sabían lo que pasaría, la niña acabaría en un orfanato y con un poco de suerte, sobretodo por no ser más que un bebé, alguien la adoptaría. Pero para eso, necesitaría ser una niña afortunada.

"Tenías que haberla visto. Es preciosa y en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos se quedó dormida. Es un ángel y va a tener que pasar por un infierno de vida. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle algo así a una criatura?"

Scotty tomó las manos de Kevin entre las suyas. Sonrió cariñosamente, mientras se preguntaba cuanta gente había como él. Podía tener muchos defectos, pero si había algo por lo que Scotty siempre le querría, era por ser tan bondadoso con todo el mundo y sobretodo con los niños. Se desvivía por sus sobrinos, siempre dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidieran, daba igual el trabajo que tuviera o lo cansado.

"Te preparé una taza de te, seguro que eso te ayuda a descansar. Además esta mañana Saul y yo hemos preparado una nueva receta de galletas. Te traeré unas pocas." Sonrió mientras se marchaba y se dirigía al restaurante.

Kevin se quedó solo, con la mirada perdida en la pared. No podía dejar de pensar en esa niña. Se sentía por el simple hecho de pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo así a su propia hija. Se abrazó las rodillas, sintiéndose totalmente impotente. Pensó en el bebé. En ese momento estaría en la cuna de algún orfanato, tal vez llorando, buscando un poco de cariño y seguramente nadie le haría caso, pues sería tan sólo, un niño más.

Cuando Scotty salió de la cocina del restaurante, a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo el plato de galletas y la taza al suelo, pues la presencia de Kevin allí, le asustó. Estaba de pie, delante de la puerta, mirándole, como si hubiera preguntado algo y esperara la respuesta.

"¿Kevin va todo bien? Creo que este caso te está afectando demasiado. Deberías descansar."

"Tienes razón, este caso me está afectando, pero no como crees." Sonrió y se acercó a Scotty. "Se que vas a pensar que me he vuelto loco, pero creo que lo tengo que hacer." Scotty escuchó en silencio, aunque era cierto que pensaba que algo le estaba ocurriendo a Kevin. "Ven conmigo a ver a la niña."

"¿Cómo dices? Kevin…"

"Vamos Scotty, si hubieras visto a esa niña." Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Scotty no lo veía tan feliz. Si feliz, era el adjetivo, Kevin estaba feliz, radiante. Había pasado un año tan malo ente la muerte de Robert y la pérdida del bebé, que ahora parecía una persona completamente distinta. En silencio le ofreció la taza de te y una de las galletas.

"¿No te estarás encariñando de esa niña verdad?"

Kevin mantuvo la sonrisa. Con lo cerca que había estado de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, al hombre que más quería. Había sido un año difícil para todos, pero algo le decía que aquello estaba a punto de cambiar por fin. Tal vez fuera tener el propósito de ayudar a esa niña o simplemente, el sentimiento de que por fin, volvía a ser alguien útil, aunque tan sólo fuera para una niña de pocos meses.

"Podemos ayudarla. No es más que un bebé Scotty y se que necesita a alguien que cuide de ella. No tiene a nadie, no sabemos quien es su padre y desde luego no podemos contar con su madre. Scotty…"

"Se lo que vas a decir y tal vez sea un poco precipitado."

Después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Scotty había aprendido a leer la mente de su compañero, a comprender cada uno de sus gestos como si tuviera un cartel puesto en la frente, como si fuera un gran libro abierto. Por eso, no tuvo más que mirarle a los ojos y ver ese brillo que tan solo aparecía cuando deseaba algo con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

"Todavía es posible que aparezca su madre, lo admito." Durante un momento la alegría en los ojos de Kevin desapareció. Miró al suelo, sonaba egoísta pensar en separar a una madre de su hija, pero sabía que ellos serían mucho mejores padres que alguien que dejaba a su hija en un orfanato. "Pero no me estoy encariñando de ella, porque ya estoy cuidando de ella, llevo una semana entera haciendo lo que puedo por ese bebé en el juzgado y he retrasado su entrada en el centro de acogida todo lo que he podido."

Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y se bebió lo que quedaba de te en la taza y que ya estaba frío. Ni siquiera lo notó, pues la imagen de Lucy en su mente lo ocupaba todo.

Scotty se arrodilló frente a él. tener una familia era el siguiente paso en su relación, incluso había sido uno de los motivos por los que habían estado a punto de romper su matrimonio. Pero también sabía que los uniría todavía mucho más.

"Lucy es un nombre precioso."

Kevin levantó la vista al notar la mano de su marido sobre su mejilla. Scotty le besó y dejó que poco a poco, su compañero dejara a un lado todas aquellas tensiones que no le habían dejado dormir durante los últimos días. Frotó su espalda y le escuchó suspirar tranquilamente.

"Supongo que Lucy merece que alguien esté con ella y le haga sonreír. Kevin, se que las cosas no han sido fáciles entre nosotros últimamente y que he estado a punto de fastidiarlo todo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que serás un padre inmejorable y que tarde o temprano, llegará nuestro momento."

Cuando las lágrimas se atascaron en su garganta, Scotty se vio obligado a dejar de hablar y abrazar a Kevin. Tal vez no lo hubiera dicho como Kevin, pero estaba deseando tener la oportunidad de ser padre y compartirlo todo con sus hijos.

"Cariño…" 

"Lo siento. Pero no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesito esto tanto como tu. Me hablas de Lucy y siento que tengo que…"

No encontraba las palabras, no sabía como decir que necesitaba salir del restaurante y seguir a Kevin hasta el orfanato, porque ahora se daba cuenta que necesitaba coger a ese bebé entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué pasa si ninguno de los padres aparece?"

Kevin suspiró y sonrió casi sin pretenderlo, no se sentía bien pensando en una madre alejada de su hija. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tanto que no apareciera. Tal vez no fuera lo correcto, tal vez tuviera que rezar para que esa mujer volviera arrepentida, pero por no podía negar que aquella niña se había metido hasta el fondo de su corazón.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo y conocerla?" Scotty asintió. "Es una niña preciosa y en el caso de que ninguno de los padres apareciera, entonces otra persona podría intentar adoptarla. Alguien que demuestre que puede cuidar de ella, unas personas que aseguren que pueden ser sus padres."

Scotty se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Kevin. Su marido se abrazó a él sin decir nada y apretó su cuerpo con mucha fuerza. sabía que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, pero ya había tenido esa sensación hacía mucho tiempo. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pues ya sabía que era muy fácil que le rompieran el corazón. Pero al menos mantendría esa ilusión mientras pudiera. Tal vez Lucy era su oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin miró a Scotty, los dos estaban nerviosos. Por primera vez desde que la idea de ser padres había pasado por sus cabezas, se daban cuenta que eso era algo real y posible. Lucy estaba ahí, esperándoles, sus padres la habían abandonado y ahora podía tener una nueva familia.

"¿Crees que lo lograremos? No se Scotty, seguro que encuentran algo que nos resta validez."

"Vamos no digas eso, no van a encontrar nada. Además, la asistente social te conoce, seguro que no nos pone ninguna pega."

Scotty no estaba tan seguro, pero tenía que mantener la esperanza. Cogió de su marido entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. sonrió al volver a mirarle. Kevin se ponía siempre tan nervioso, era un verdadero encantado, a veces algo histérico pero un encanto de todas formas.

No había conocido nunca una persona que tuviera tantas ganas de ser padre y él, que nunca hubiera creído posible tener aquella necesidad, pensaba ahora en Lucy como si ralmente pudiera ser su futura hija.

La había visto todos los días en la última semana, desde que Kevin le había contado el caso de la niña. Por las mañanas, antes de abrir el restaurante, se pasaban por la casa de acogida en la que estaban aquellos niños. Había beber recién nacidos y niños de de más de diez años. No podía creer que hubiera familias que fueran capaces de abandonar a sus propios hijos.

EL primer día Lucy les miró, como si se preguntaran quienes eran esos extraños que le sonreían, pero cinco minutos más tarde, levantaba los bracitos hacia ellos y sonreía alegremente, como si fueran parte de su vida.

Era una niña preciosa como había dicho Kevin y Scotty quedó enamorado de ella desde el primer momento. El cabello rizado y negro, cubría de vez en cuando su cara cuando la niña se movía, y él se lo apartaba, haciéndole cosquillas. La niña reía y le miraba, esperando volver a sentir su contacto. Cuando la mano de Scotty se acercaba a ella, la niña la cogía con fuerza, sujetaba uno de sus dedos como si l fueran la vida en ello y hacía todo lo posible por no soltarlo.

Los siguientes días, la niña que todavía no había cumplido un año, parecía esperarles, levantaba la cabecita cuando les escuchaba hablar por el pasillo y alargaba los bracitos cuando todavía estaban lejos para llamar su atención. Todo a su alrededor desaparecía y durante el rato que estaban allí con ella, Lucy era su centro de atención; los teléfonos sonando no importaban, los problemas que les rodeaban no importaban, nada tenía sentido cuando estaban con Lucy.

Al final lo habían decidido. No se trataba de una decisión, pues no habían tenido que convencerse el uno al otro, simplemente los dos sabían que Lucy necesitaba un hogar en el que vivir, una familia que la hiciera feliz y para ellos era el momento de poder convertirse finalmente en padres.

Allí estaban ahora, esperando que la asistente social, casualmente una vieja compañera de carrera de Kevin, les dijera si realmente tenían posibilidades de ser los padres de acogida de la niña.

Les llamó cinco minutos más tarde, que parecían haberse alargado hasta un hora. Jennifer Rivers era una mujer agradable y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a los niños que de una manera u otra tenía a su cargo. Kevin la conocía bien, siempre había hecho el bien, aunque para eso tuviera que enfrentarse a poderes superiores, por eso, Kevin esperaba que su compañera no hubiera cambiado mucho con los años.

"Kevin." Le saludó amistosamente con un abrazo, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido realmente. "Cuando vi tu nombre en mi cita de hoy, pensé que era para ayudar a alguien, no creí que fuera por algo personal. Veo que estás interesado en Lucy."

"Si, lo estamos." Dijo el abogado, rodeando la cintura de Scotty.

"Al final te has casado. Siempre lo supe, sabía que encontrarías a alguien que te hiciera feliz. Y ahora queréis formar una familia." Kevin asintió, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra familia en los últimos días, el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Al convencerse de que era gay, siempre había llegado a pensar que tener una familia iba a significar encontrar a alguien al que amar, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo que Scotty y él estaban a punto de hacer, tener su propia familia.

"Conocí a Lucy por mi caso, me enteré que la habían abandonado y decidí ir a verla. Me enamoré de ella al instante y entonces supe que tenía que ser ella, que nos necesitaba. Por eso estamos aquí."

Jennifer miró alguno de sus papeles y luego leyó algo en el ordenador. Aquello no era nada bueno para los nervios de Kevin, pero con la mano de Scotty sosteniendo la suya, consiguió contenerse antes de preguntar si había algún problema.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos empezar con los trámites." Dijo sin más su amiga, dejándolos a los dos sin palabras. levantó al vista del ordenador y sonrió. "Vamos, no me miréis así, parece que estáis asustados. Vais a ser padres."

"Vamos a ser padres." Kevin se volvió lentamente hasta Scotty, no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero la sonrisa y la alegraría reflejadas en la expresión de su marido no dejaban espacio a la duda. "¡Vamos a ser padres!"

Se abrazaron, había sido tan duro aquel camino, había tenido que perder tanto, habían estado a punto de perder su propio matrimonio y ahora por fin el sueño se había realidad.

"Esperad un momento."

"No me digas…"

"Tranquilo Kevin, si vais a ser padres en unos días, pero necesito que os queden claras algunas cosas. Va a ser un camino duro y el papeleo será increíble. Pero sobretodo lo que más quiero que tengáis presente es que por el momento vais a ser padres de acogida, no vais a adoptar a Lucy."

"Eso quiere decir…" Scotty había aprendido gran cantidad de cosas sobre leyes estando con Kevin y sabía lo que eso significaba, pero aún así necesitaba estar seguro antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"Eso quiere decir que sus padres podrían reclamarla." Le contestó Kevin, notando con el cuerpo de su compañero se estremecía. "Lo se, pero dadas las circunstancias no creo que eso suceda. Su madre no está en condiciones de recuperarla y su padre, teniendo en cuenta que está en paradero desconocido no parecer que tenga mucha intención de recuperarla."

"No podemos estar seguros de nada Kevin." Los escucharon atentamente las palabras de Jennifer. "En casos como estos, no serían los primeros padres que se arrepienten. Por eso no os podemos dar a la niña en adopción, al menos hasta que pase algún tiempo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Eso depende de cada caso, pero os prometo que haré todo lo posible para que la niña pueda quedarse con vosotros, he leído vuestro expediente y se que seréis los padres perfectos, por no hablar de tener a tu madre cerca." Kevin asintió y sonrió. "Todavía me acuerdo de ella, ir a su casa para estudiar contigo, era volver a la infancia otra vez. Seguro que Nora os ayuda mucho."

"¿Cuándo crees que podríamos tener a la niña?"

"Si todo va bien y consiguo llevar a cabo todo el papeleo necesario, espero que para finales de esta semana."

"¡Esta semana! Kevin ¿Has oído eso?" Kevin asintió.

- o -

Decidieron guardar silencio por el momento, querían que la sorpresa fuera total para toda la familia, cuando la niña ya estuviera con ellos. pero lo que no esperaban que guardar un secreto así fuera a ser tan difícil, pero sobretodo hacerlo durante cuatro días completos.

Apenas pudieron dormir, pues pasaron las noches enteras hablando sobre lo que iba a ser su vida a partir de ese momento. Todo iba a cambiar, eso lo tenían claro, Kevin había decidido dejar un poco apartada su carrera de abogado, al menos hasta que la niña se sintiera cómoda con ellos. Por nada del mundo quería que Scotty tuviera que dejar de lado su restaurante

"Todavía no me lo puedo creer." Kevin rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero, hacía un buen rato que la película que estaban viendo en la tele había dejado de importarles lo más mínimo. "Lucy estará aquí mañana. ¿Crees que lo tenemos todo preparado? No es lo mismo ser tío que ser padre por fin. No se si estoy preparado. Ser tio es fácil, lo ves un rato y luego vuelve con sus padres. Todo es distinto, mucho más fácil cuando eres el tío Kevin."

"Vamos cariño, eres el hombre más preparado que conozco para ser padre. ¿Cuánto hace que queremos esto? Desde que te conozco, te he escuchado decir que quieres tener hijos y precisamente ese fue uno de los motivos que me enamoraron de ti."

Kevin levantó la mirada y sonrió tontamente.

"Nunca me lo habías dicho, creo que nunca me dijiste que es lo que te hizo volver conmigo. No soy precisamente un dechado de virtudes y sin embargo aquí estamos casi cinco años después, esperando a nuestra hija."

"No lo dices en serio. Claro que tienes muchas virtudes. Vale que seas algo paranóico y que los nervios te puedan demasiadas veces, puede que seas excesivamente controlador y quieras ganar siempre." Kevin abrió la boca para protestar por el varapalo que estaba recibiendo, pero Scotty se la cerró con un beso. "Pero también eres un hombre muy inteligente, cariñoso como pocos, generoso con los que quieres, dispuesto a todo lo que te piden tus sobrinos, que no harías entonces por tus propios hijos. Te quiero, creo que te quise desde el primer momento que te vi, pero entonces me…" Se ruborizó y volvió a mirar la película que ya estaba acabando.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?" Kevin se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, ¿había algo que su marido no le había dicho? "Scotty ¿Qué pasa?"

"Me daba vergüenza."

"¿Qué?"

"Que me daba vergüenza, tu eras abogado, eras perfecto y yo… me acababan de despedir, no era nada, no tenía nada."

"Eso no me lo habías dicho nunca." Dijo Kevin con un tonillo de burla.

"Precisamente por esto mismo no te lo había dicho nunca."

"No seas tonto. Nunca podría ser superior a ti." Kevin se sentó sobre sus piernas y le besó con intensidad. Fue un beso largo, notando las manos de Scotty rodeando su cuerpo. "Además ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin ti?"

Scotty no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento sonó el timbre, al contestar, Scotty casi grito.

"¡Nos traen a Lucy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Las primeras noches fueron terribles, al menos desde el punto de vista de que tanto Kevin con Scotty necesitaban dormir y fue una tarea completamente imposible. Lucy lloraba porque necesitaba que le cambiaran el pañal; porque tenía hambre o porque no se podía dormir; pero en ocasiones también lloraba sin motivo, siempre pasada la medianoche.

"Tres días." Dijo Kevin, meciendo a la niña en sus brazos.

"Tres noches." Contestó Scotty. "¿Crees que le ocurre algo? No se tal vez podríamos preguntarle a tu madre, os tuvo a vosotros cinco, sin duda sabrá que hacer."

Sin duda alguna, Lucy había sido el mejor regalo que Kevin jamás hubiera deseado recibir pero tras tres noches seguidas sin haber conseguido apenas dormir, empezaba a preguntarse si estaba realmente preparado para ser padre.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor, igual estamos haciendo algo mal."

"Vamos, no digas eso, no estamos haciendo nada mal y menos después de solo tres días. Seguramente la niña no se ha acostumbrado todavía a nosotros, a esta casa, no son las mismas costumbres que ella conoce y eso lo nota."

Kevin se detuvo en seco y miró a su compañero. Sonrió con tristeza, intentando ocultar la angustia que sentía por dentro. Apretó a la niña contra su cuerpo y besó su cabecita.

"Kev, ¿va todo bien?"

"No lo se, tu pareces tan seguro, estás convencido que vamos a ser los mejores padres, que podemos hacer esto y yo estoy muerto de miedo. Tan sólo me veo con fuerzas para tenerla entre mis brazos, pero no deja de llorar, le ocurre algo, soy su padre y no se lo que es."

"Kevin, ¿Crees que tu madre tenía alguna idea de esto cuando tuvo a Sarah? Es nuestro primera hija, es un bebé y tenemos que aprender eso es todo. Ven, dámela que la voy a poner en su cuna."

Antes de coger a la niña, Scotty le dio un beso en los labios a su marido. Le adoraba, siempre preocupado por todo el mundo y más cuando se trataba de una criatura tan pequeña e inocente como Lucy.

"Todo va a salir bien."

"Lo se y estoy tremendamente emocionado porque tengamos a Lucy con nosotros, pero me da miedo hacerlo mal."

"A mi también; pero somos un equipo y hemos pasado por muchas cosas ¿recuerdas? Lucy es nuestro bebé, nuestra hija y se que vamos a luchar por ella contra viento y marea."

Kevin sonrió por fin con felicidad en sus ojos. Siempre se había preocupado como lo conseguía Scotty, como podía tener esa facilidad para hacerle sentir bien con un par de palabras llenas de amor y sabiduría. Su madre se lo había dicho unos pocos días antes de la boda.

"_Scotty te complementa cariño. Tu siempre buscas la explicación más lógica a los problemas, pero él, Scotty busca la esperanza en esos mismos problemas."_

Ahora era cuando Kevin se daba cuenta que su madre tenía toda la razón. Veía a su compañero con la niña en brazos, acunándola y canturreándole en voz baja y se sintió bien, relajado, incluso el sueño había desaparecido. Tan sólo quería estar ahí, mirando a su pequeña familia.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, solo os miraba y me he dado cuenta que esto es perfecto." Kevin acompañó a Scotty al dormitorio y le observó colocar a la niña en la cuna. Sin saber como lo había hecho, se había quedado dormida en un minuto. "Tu eres perfecto, siempre lo has sido y ahora que ha llegado la niña…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Esta mañana Lucy me ha vomitado encima al tomarse el biberón y no he podido quitarme el olor hasta dos horas más tarde porque tenía un pedido que llegaba al restaurante. No estoy seguro que ese hombre vuelva por aquí después de percibir ese aroma tan… sutil. Así que creo que de perfecto eso tiene poco."

Kevin rodeó su cintura y le besó en el cuello.

"Para mi eso es simplemente perfecto." Le susurró al oído, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus riñones. "¿Qué tal si intentamos dormir unas horas hasta que la niña se vuelva a despertar?"

"Me parece un plan estupendo."

- o -

Al día siguiente, el restaurante estuvo lleno toda la jornada, estaban teniendo realmente mucho éxito, justo lo que habían deseado, pero Scotty hubiera preferido estar más despergado y descansado para trabajar. Saul le había insistido que se marchara a casa y se tomara el día libre, pero él se había negado.

"Soy el chef, no puedo marcharme, la gente que ha venido hoy a comer espera que yo les prepare los platos. El restaurante va demasiado bien ahora como para hacer las cosas mal."

Así paso todo el día entre plato y plato, hasta darse cuenta que era la hora de cerrar, estaba realmente agotado, con ganas de subir a casa y meterse en la cama para dormir toda la noche junto a Kevin o al menos todo el tiempo que les permitiera la niña.

Se sentía feliz. Todavía la vida había deseado ser padre, pero desde que se había dado cuenta que era gay, aquella posibilidad se había ido escapando poco a poco entre sus dedos, pensando que no sería posible. Veía a todas esas familias felices y se preguntaba porque él no tenía esa opción, porque no podía amar a una criatura, cuidarla, criarla y verla crecer, porque por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de un hombre no podía ser completamente feliz.

Pero ahora lo era, claro que lo era, tenía al hombre que quería esperándole en el apartamento y la hija más maravillosa del mundo. Pero todavía tenía trabajo que hacer, preparar el próximo pedido y dejarlo todo preparado para el día siguiente. Eso sin duda le llevaría un par de horas más.

Por eso, no lo pudo evitar, cogió el móvil y llamo a Kevin.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Lucy está dormida, yo estoy trabajando en mi próximo caso y la cena te espera en el microondas. Creo que todo es perfecto. ¿Te queda mucho?"

"Un rato, ha sido un día de locos y hemos gastado mucho, tengo que asegurarme de las reservas, ya sabes que el fin de semana tenemos un cumpleaños que preparar y no quiero quedarme sin existencias de algo."

"Trabajas demasiado."

"Lo se, pero precisamente por eso me quieres tanto, por ser muy trabajador y organizado."

Kevin se echó a reír, en voz baja para no despertar a la niña.

"Si, claro por eso. Te espero aquí, seguramente despierto, porque no creo que Lucy tarde mucho en despertarse pidiendo su próximo biberón."

La puerta de la calle del restaurante se abrió.

"Te dejo, creo que ha venido alguien." Dijo Scotty con resignación. No soportaba a la gente que no prestaba atención a los carteles, sobretodo al de su restaurante, cuando ponía que estaba cerrado. "Te quiero."

Al salir, había un hombre apoyado en la barra mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera investigando, guardando en su mente todos los detalles.

"Lo siento, pero estamos cerrados."

El hombre le miró un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquellos ojos eran terribles, escondían algo, pero nada bueno sin duda alguna. Aquel tipo clavó su mirada en Scotty durante un momento, el tiempo suficiente para hacerle sentir incómodo.

"Lo se, pero no vengo a comer."

"Disculpe, pero es hora de cerrar."

"No, es hora de que me digas si tu eres el tipo que tiene a Lucy."

Scotty se estremeció pero consiguió tranquilizarse en pocos segundos. Mantuvo la mirada fija, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por el primer hombre que fuera preguntando por su hija. Ya sabía que le padre biológico de la niña no era alguien de fiar, había escuchado contar a Kevin, quien era y porque estaba desaparecido, así que ahora no le iba a impresionar.

"Perdón, pero creo que no le he comprendido."

"Te he preguntado si tienes tu a mi hija." Scotty no dijo nada, no era bueno mintiendo pero se preguntó si sería capaz de hacerlo proteger a su pequeña. "He oído cosas, tengo amigos en los juzgados y un pajarito me ha dicho que tu novio y tu tenéis a mi hija. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Debido a su gran tamaño, que lo asemejaba a un armario, cuando se acercó a Scotty, este se retiró, sin estar del todo seguro si le había a golpear o no. Tenía la típica apariencia de matón, del tipo que había visto en tantas películas y se preguntó si actuaría igual.

Pero su familia era lo primero, por lo que, respiró profundamente antes de contestar y consiguió calmarse.

"No se de lo que he estás hablando y le rogaría que se marchara de mi restaurante antes de que llame a la policía."

"Vamos, no hagas eso, tan sólo estamos teniendo una animada charla entre amigos, nada más. sólo quiero que me digas donde está mi hija, para que pueda estar con su padre y me marcharé."

"Lo digo en serio. Llamaré a la policía."

El hombre dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se retiró de la barra y sin dejar de mirar a Scotty llegó hasta la puerta. Le señaló, como le estuviera apuntando con un arma, sonrió con un gesto realmente desagradable y se marchó sin más.

Scotty sintió que le temblaban las piernas por lo que tuvo que sujetarse a la encimera, cogió el teléfono y volvió a llamar a Kevin.

"Kev, creo que tenemos un problema."


	4. Chapter 4

Las manos todavía le temblaban cuando cogió la taza de te. Había pedido un café, pero Kevin se había negado. Frotó la espalda de su compañero y besó su frente.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"Tenías que haber visto su cara. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, ni se inmutó cuando le dije que iba a llamar a la policía y recuerdo lo que nos dijeron en la agencia de adopción sobre le padre de Lucy y que estaba buscado por la policía. ¿Crees que era él?"

Estuvo a punto dejar caer al suelo la taza, apenas podía controla su cuerpo a causa de los nervios. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida; pero si había algo que realmente le aterraba era saber que había alguien que quería arrebatarle a su hija.

"No lo se y tampoco lo quiero averiguar. Si vuelve a acercarse a nosotros, llamaremos a la policía; me da igual lo que nos diga, no puede aparecer en nuestras vidas sin más, amenazándonos."

Scotty apretó su cuerpo contra Kevin, no solía ser una persona a la que se pudiera asustar fácilmente, ni cuando en el colegio se habían metido con él le había importado; había aprendido a ser una persona fuerte; pero cuando se trataba de las personas a las que quería, el miedo se apoderaba de él.

"Kev… ¿Te importaría… crees que…" Se echó a reír nervioso.

"¿Qué ocurre? Sea lo que sea, estoy contigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Scotty asintió, avergonzado por no poder decirle claramente lo que sentía. No estaba seguro si se trataba del miedo o simplemente la incertidumbre; pero se sentía completamente descolocado.

"Se que suena infantil, pero ahora mismo no me siento seguro aquí en casa, ese tipo sabe donde vivimos y preferiría que Lucy no esté aquí mientras no sepamos… sabemos lo que quiere Kev, quiere a nuestra hija y no voy a quedarme aquí esperando que venga a por ella."

Respiró con fuerza, intentando controlar las lágrimas, pero aún así, las manos seguían agitándose. Kevin las apretó con fuerza y esperó a que su compañero lo mirara a los ojos.

"Vámonos a casa de mi madre, ni siquiera tenemos que contarle nada de esto. Somos padres, tenemos un bebé y tenemos muchas dudas. Me parece ya un buen motivo para estar con ella sin tener que preocuparla." Le besó en los labios y pasó a su cuello, para terminar tumbándolo en el sofá. "Necesitas descansar, has pasado toda la noche en vela y estás demasiado nervioso."

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Son casi las ocho de la mañana, tengo que llamar a mi madre para hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo por nuestra visita y tengo que preparar un par de cosas para el caso en el que estoy trabajando. Por no hablar de que Lucy se va a despertar en un rato pidiendo su biberón del desayuno."

Se le daba bien ocultar sentimientos, no era sencillo hacerlo con la persona que mejor le conocía, pero Scotty estaba echó polvo y no se dio cuenta de su sonrisa forzada, ni de que su tono de voz ocultaba un gran terror. Kevin lo vio acurrucarse en el sofá, lo tapó con una manta y lo escuchó respirar profundamente un minuto más tarde, dormido por fin. Lo miró un momento, un instante en el que todo estaba bien, un momento para pensar que eran completamente felices y que no había ningún hombre amenazando su pequeña estabilidad.

"Todo va a salir bien." Se dijo a si mismo. Cogió el teléfono, pero en lugar de llamar a su madre, marcó otro número. "Rick, hola soy Kevin Walker, no se si te acordarás de mi."

"¡Kevin! Claro que me acuerdo de ti, yo que pensaba que tu eras el que te habías olvidado de mi. No me has llamado en años, creía que habías dicho que aunque rompimos lo hacíamos como amigos."

"Rick, siento no haberte llamado antes y tampoco me gusta hacerlo así, pero necesito tu ayuda. Se que parezco un aprovechado por no dar señales de vida en años, pero…"

"Kevin, aunque no te lo creyeras cuando estábamos juntos, te conozco perfectamente, incuso ahora. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mi marido y yo hemos adoptado una niña."

"Vaya, enhorabuena, siempre supe que eras un hombre de familia, justo lo que yo no podía darte."

"Rick por favor…" Guardó silencio un momento. "Ha aparecido el padre de la niña y sabemos que tiene antecedentes, incluso le busca la policía. Anoche vino a nuestro restaurante y amenazó a Scotty, mi marido."

"Eso es muy serio Kevin."

"Lo se, por eso te llamo. Eres detective y te aseguro que no te molestaría si no fuera algo realmente grave. Tenemos miedo que vuelva e intente… no se de lo que sería capaz de hacer, pero no voy a quedarse sentado a que venga y cometa una locura." Estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido, los nervios, que había conseguido ocultar para calmar a Scotty se estaban apoderando de él. "Dime que vas a investigarle."

"Kevin."

"Aunque se que no me lo merezco, porque no te traté bien y te dejé tirado. Rick por favor, no se que hacer porque como abogado se que no podemos hacer nada, que ese hombre tan sólo quiere asustarnos y mientras no haga nada..."

"Kevin." Guardó silencio al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su ex. Lamentaba que tuvieran que reencontrarse así, después de tanto tiempo y una parte de él esperaba que le colgara, que no quisiera saber nada de él. "Que me dejaras, no significa que te odie y mucho menos que quiera que te ocurra algo malo a ti o a tu familia. Dime todo lo que sepáis sobre ese tío y lo investigaré, te prometo que si se atreve a haceros algo, lo pagará."

"Gracias Rick."

"No te preocupes, pero tendrás que invitarme a cenar a tu casa para conocer a tu marido y a tu hija. Han cambiado mucho las cosas, pero sigo pensando que eres un gran tipo."

Hacía años que Kevin no hablaba con Richard Cardle y no es que las cosas hubieran terminado realmente mal entre ellos. Simplemente no habían funcionado. Kevin quería una cosa y Richard no se la podía dar, fin de la historia. Le había querido, había imaginado la vida con él, pero no había salido bien, esas cosas pasaban.

Pero sabía que le había hecho daño, que aunque no fuera para toda la vida, pero Richard le quería, le amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo con él, aunque casarse y tener niños no entrara en sus planes.

Por eso, ahora, Kevin se odiaba por volver a contactar con él, porque ahora sabía, tan solo había necesitado escuchar el tono de su voz, que Rick seguía enamorado de él. tal vez tenía pareja, tal vez había madurado y ahora tenía lo que Kevin le había pedido años atrás; pero Rick le quería; pero si algo tenía claro Kevin, era que su familia era lo primero.

- o -

Era la mejor noticia que podría darle a su madre, volver a vivir con ella unos días, para que les echara una mano en el cuidado de Lucy, para que les explicara todo lo que desconocían y para ser la abuela perfecta. Nora no podía desear nada mejor por parte de su hijo y Kevin lo sabía, aunque en el momento en el que su madre se enterara de la verdad, la bronca iba a ser realmente sonada.

Pero necesitaban tiempo para que la policía encontrara a ese hombre, tiempo para hacerse a la idea que las amenazas podían continuar y mientras eso fuera así, no podían estar en su apartamento, tiempo para quitarse el miedo del cuerpo y seguir adelante con su vida.

"Os he preparado tu habitación." Le dijo a Kevin dándole un beso el mejilla a su hijo y luego a Scotty y ayer llamé a Sarah para que trajera la cuna que tenía en el garaje hasta que podáis traer vosotros la vuestra. He preparado una cena especial para esta noche para la familia, al fin y al cabo no llega todos los días me hacéis abuela."

"Mamá…"

"Ni mamá, ni nada, además todos tus hermanos van a venir y últimamente no es algo muy sencillo de conseguir. Así que ya sabéis, a las seis os espero con Lucy."

Los dejó solos en el dormitorio, no sin antes hacerle una carantoña a Lucy que descansaba en los brazos de Scotty y durante un momento los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Kevin a su marido, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno… podría estar mejor, pero me siento más seguro aquí que en el apartamento. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nos han echado de nuestra propia casa." Abrazó el cuerpecito de Lucy y la niña se removió tranquila entre sus brazos. "¿Qué crees que será capaz de hacer ese tipo?"

"¿Qué tal si no pensamos en eso ahora? Tenemos una cena familiar y ya sabes lo que eso significa. No se si es peor tener un acosador o soportar la bronca familiar."

"Kevin no digas eso." Scotty dejó lentamente a la pequeña en la cuna y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla. "Esto es muy grave y lo sabes, un tío con antecedentes, nos ha echado de nuestra propia casa porque quiere llevarse a nuestra hija. Sin duda prefiero todas las discusiones de tu familia que quieras."

Kevin le abrazó desde atrás, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza y lo apretó, quería hacerle sentir bien, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así notó el cuerpo de su compañero temblando contra él, las manos agarrotadas en las barras de la cuna y los ojos fijos en la niña.

No quería darse la vuelta, no quería hacer a Kevin que estaba muerto de miedo a punto de echarse a llorar y con los nervios de punta. Quería ser fuerte, como lo había sido siempre y cuidar de su familia. Los dos habían pasado por momentos malos a lo largo de sus vidas y siempre habían salido adelante. Ahora estaban juntos, tenían que conseguir también esta vez, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse con fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Scotty, cariño…"

"¿Y si se lleva a Lucy? ¿Y si consigue llegar a ella?"

"No pienses en eso." Le abrazó con más fuerza, pero Scotty seguía temblando. "Lo digo en serio, no pienses en eso, ya he hablado con la policía y…"

Scotty se dio la vuelta y tuvo que aferrarse a la cuna para no caer al suelo. "¿Realmente piensas que es tan grave como para hablar con la policía? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? No es como para que no me preocupe después de todo."

"Scotty."

"¿Y ahora, que vamos a tener un coche patrulla delante de la puerta de casa todo el día?"

"Scotty."

Respiró con fuerza por fin y se soltó de la cuna para abrazar a Kevin, hasta ese momento no se había preocupado realmente de la gravedad del asunto, había escuchado a su marido y había aceptado que no pasaría nada, que no sería más que un perturbado. Pero ahora la policía lo sabía, Kevin había hablado con ellos porque realmente creía que sucedía algo malo.

De no haber estado Kevin allí, hubiera caído al suelo, pues las piernas apenas le sostenían ya. El abogado lo llevó hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse; se arrodilló delante y le acarició la frente mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez no animara a Scotty, pero si le reconfortaba ver que uno de los dos mantenía la calma; aunque misteriosamente fuera Kevin.

"No se lo que va a pasar, ojalá pudiera, pero lo que si te puedo prometer es que no voy a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le haga daño a mi familia. Y si para eso tengo que hablar con la policía, lo haré las veces que sea necesario. Además, he estado hablando con un viejo amigo."

"¿Cuándo dices amigo, te refieres a novio?"

"Si, lo fue, estuvimos juntos, pero le dejé." Los dos sonrieron. Scotty no quería saber más, tan sólo quería estar con su marido, por eso, enterró el rostro contra el hombro de Kevin y comenzó a sollozar.

"Todo saldrá bien." Dijo una vez más Kevin. "Todo saldrá bien." lentamente, le tumbó en la cama y se recostó a su lado, sin apartar la mirada, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo de puro miedo. Enredó sus dedos entre su cabello y comenzó a pensar en como iba a cuidar de su familia a partir de ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

Un beso tierno y una dulce caricia en la mejilla despertaron a Kevin. Se removió en la cama, se había acostado tarde la noche anterior, pensando en aquel tipo que quería hacer daño a su pequeña familia y apenas había podido dormir bien.

"Kev." La voz le hizo abrir los ojos por fin. Scotty le miraba, recostado a su lado en la cama; tampoco parecía que hubiera tenido mucha ocasión de dormir o al menos así lo decían las ojeras que enmarcaban su rostro.

"¿Va todo bien? ¿Lucy está bien?"

"Sigue dormida, supongo que sabe que nos tiene a nosotros para preocuparnos. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche Kevin, cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a ver a ese tío intentando llevarse a nuestra hija y no soy capaz de hacerme a la idea de algo así."

Kevin arropó a su marido entre sus brazos y esperó a que se tumbara junto a en él en la cama. Scotty se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y cerró un momento los ojos. Estaba muerto de miedo, asustado como no lo había estado en toda su vida.

"No llegara a Lucy, para eso estamos aquí."

"¿me lo prometes?"

"Claro que si." Kevin le dio un beso en la cabeza e intentó que en su tono de voz no se notara el miedo que sentía ante esa terrible posibilidad. Lucy apenas llevaba unas semanas con ellos y ya veía la vida imposible sin su pequeña. "Pero no solo estamos nosotros, está mi madre y Sarah y todos los demás. Lucy es una Walker y nadie dejará que le haga daño."

"Gracias." No estaba del todo seguro porque lo decía, pero se sentía realmente agradecido con Kevin, no solo por estar a su lado y ayudarle en los peores momentos. Le debía tanto, Kevin había cambiado su vida por completo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre el vientre d su marido y comenzó a besarle; lo cogió por sorpresa y por un momento Kevin no hizo nada, hasta que llevado por los labios del hombre al que amaba, sintió que había demasiada ropa entre ellos y trató, casi con desesperación de quitarle la camiseta a Scotty. Gruñó al ver que le costaba más de lo que deseaba y tuvo que ser el propio Scotty el que lo hiciera, para luego quitarle la suya. Se miraron un momento.

"Lucy está dormida y cuando se despierte, mi madre será la primera en atenderla, ya sabes como es con los niños."

Como respuesta Scotty se deslizó por su cuerpo y le besó el cuello bajando lentamente por su pecho, lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Kevin suspiró, con todo lo que habían pasado con el padre biológico de Lucy, casi no habían tenido tiempo para ellos y ahora era su oportunidad de recuperarlo.

Scotty se mantuvo en silencio mientras besaba el vientre de su marido y gimió al notar las manos de este clavándose en su espalda. Volvió a subir por él, para besarle, para alimentarse de él . Kevin se incorporó y lo abrazó, como si deseara hacer que sus dos cuerpos se fundieran en un solo. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente, como hacía días que no tenían oportunidad. Pero el destino no se lo iba a poner nada fácil y justo cuando iban a dejarse llevar de verdad. La voz de Nora les llamó desde el pasillo y sin preguntar, entró en la habitación.

"Kevin, cariño…" De un salto Scotty bajó de su marido, con tan mala fortuna que las piernas se le enredaron con las sábanas y cayó al suelo de golpe. "¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? Es muy tarde y vuestra hija…"

"¡Mamá!" Protestó Kevin, cubriéndose con la manta que todavía quedaba sobre la cama para intentar ocultar la erección que todavía permanecía ahí.

"Oh dios mío, lo siento hijo." Nora cerró la puerta de golpe abochornada. Era su casa desde luego, pero Kevin y Scotty eran dos personas adultas. A veces se olvidaba que sus hijos habían crecido y ya no podía entrar en sus habitaciones esperando verlos remoloneando en la cama. "El desayuno está preparado chicos." Dijo a trasvés de la puerta intentando controlar su tono de voz para no sonar excesivamente nerviosa. "Podéis bajar cuando queráis."

Escuchó un gemido desde el interior de la habitación e intentó no imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo. Quiso echar a correr al escuchar a su hijo decir. "Vamos, Scotty recuéstate sobre mi, eso es vamos echa todo el peso… con cuidado, cuidado no te vayas a hacer daño." Scotty volvió a gemir, pero no le sonó esta vez como algo verdaderamente placentero. "Vamos al hospital."

"Kev, no estoy bien, solo es…" Gritó con fuerza y Nora volvió a entrar en la habitación, asustada esta vez por lo que estaba oyendo.

Al hacerlo vio a su hijo ayudando a Scotty a tumbarse en la cama, los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Scotty ha tenido un pequeño accidente cuando has entrado. Digamos que si hubieras llamado nos habrías dado tiempo para…"

"Si, vale ya lo he entendido." Contestó Nora visiblemente ruborizada, había cosas sobre sus hijos que prefería no saber. "¿Pero que te ha pasado?"

"Sólo me he torcido el tobillo eso es todo. El pie se me ha enredado con la sábana y me lo he torcido, no hace falta ir al hospital por algo así."

Como respuesta, Kevin apretó ligeramente el tobillo, obligando a Scotty a morderse de nuevo el labio para evitar gritar. "¿Con que solo te lo has torcido? No me lo trago. Vamos levántate e intenta andar."

Kevin se separó de su marido para dejarle espacio y lo miró. Le quería mucho, lo adoraba pero a veces podía ser mucho más cabezota que él, cosas que no parecía muy posible de normal. Scotty se puso en pie, sin apoyar todavía el pie lastimado. Iba a hacerlo, iba a caminar, porque los hospitales no le gustaban nada; en realidad les tenía pánico, aunque todavía no se lo había dicho a Kevin.

Cuando su marido estuvo ingresado para el trasplante de su sobrina, Scotty creyó que se moría, tuvo que esconder todos los sentimientos de miedo y pánico que le producía aquel lugar. Si tenía que decir que tenía alguna fobia, los hospitales eran la suya, desde niño y nunca lo había superado.

Por eso, negándose a pisar uno de esos horribles sitios otra vez, dio el primer paso con el pie herido. No fue tan difícil, incluso el dolor se hizo realmente soportable, tal vez estaba en lo cierto y no se trataba más que de una simple torcedura. Dio otro paso, esta vez con el pie izquierdo, apoyando el pie lastimado. Aquello fue demasiado, pero siguió intentándolo, por nada del mundo pasaría unas horas de su vida en un hospital otra vez.

Dio otro paso y otro más, pero el pie ya tenía bastante, lo estaba explotando más de lo que podía soportar y aunque siguió caminando y no dijo nada a Kevin, estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y dejarse caer con tal de dejar de apoyar el pie en el suelo.

Gimió con fuerza, casi con desesperación, al sentir las intensas punzadas y lo hizo, se dejó caer, alargando los brazos hacia Kevin para que no le dejara llegar al suelo y hacerse daño. Su marido, que no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo el rato, recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban y lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

"¿Lo ves? No es solo una torcedura. Que te lo diga mi madre que ha visto como nos hemos roto huesos y nos hemos hecho fisuras, que los médicos del hospital nos conocían a todos por nuestro propio nombre."

Nora dio un paso adelante y colocó la mano cariñosamente sobre el hombro de Scotty.

"No se si te lo has roto, pero deberías ir al hospital, porque, lo siento cariño pero no es solo una torcedura y lo siento sobretodo porque es mi culpa, por no haber llamado a la puerta. A veces me olvido que todos vosotros sois ya personas adultas."

"Kev, no quiero ir al hospital." Kevin se preguntó porque la voz de su compañero sonaba más como una súplica desesperada que como una petición sin más. "Hay algo que no te he contado sobre mi todavía. No soportó los hospitales y menos cuando se trata de algo que me ha pasado a mi."

"Scotty, ¿de que estás hablando?" Scotty cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio una vez más y ahogó y gemido de dolor. "Vale se acabó nos vamos ahora mismo."

"¡No! Estoy bien de verdad."

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa, deja de ser tan crío y deja que te ayude." Scotty comenzó a temblar. Mientras había gente que no podía estar gente del fuego o que echaba a correr cuando veía una serpiente, Scotty tenía que mantenerse lejos de los hospitales. Tenía un problema no lo iba a negar, pero llevándolo a un hospital dejando que unos médicos le tocaran y le hicieran pruebas no lo iban a evitar, más bien le harían aterrarse todavía más. "¿Qué te ocurre? Nunca me habías dicho…" Scotty enterró el rostro en el hombro de Kevin, que miró a su madre sin saber que hacer, pero también ella estaba sorprendida. "Cariño, si tienes algún problema necesito que me digas, pero nadie en la familia es médico y te has hecho daño, de acuerdo, necesitas que te miren ese tobillo porque puedes tener algo serio."

Los malos recuerdos siempre regresan, sobretodo cuando no quieres tenerlos cerca, cuando tienes más miedo o simplemente cuando crees que los has olvidado. Scotty había rezado por no volver a sentirse así nunca, por no tener que revivir aquellas imágenes nunca; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba temblando como un flan, no podía hacer que sus manos dejaran de estremecerse y lo único para lo que creyó tener todavía fuerzas, fuera para enterrarse contra el cuerpo de su marido.

"Tengo que llevarte al hospital."

"Me dan miedo los hospitales." Dijo por fin.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Scotty… quiero ayudarte, pero lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hacerte ver ese tobillo, no voy a dejar que te siga doliendo o que prefieras tener una fractura por el resto de tu vida con tal de no ir al hospital."

"No puedo, es algo superior a mi." Comenzó a temblar con más fuerza todavía y aunque Kevin no sabía mucho de medicina si pudo confirmar, que su marido estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios y lo pero de todo era que no sabía el motivo.

Lo llevó hasta la cama, ya no podía apoyar el pie ni un momento y lo tumbó. Se volvió hacia su madre y se dio cuenta que todavía no había dicho nada. Nora estaba tan perpleja como él, Scotty era un hombre fuerte, habían pasado por mucho y lo había superado sin problemas. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría tener algún trauma interior tan fuerte como ese.

"Cariño." Le dijo Kevin acariciándole la frente para tranquilizarlo. "Voy a llamar a Justin y dejaremos que sea él quien te mire el tobillo, si él me asegura no tengo que llevarte al hospital y que no es más que una torcedura o cualquier cosa sin importancia, nos quedamos, pero si me dice que es mejor que vayamos al hospital porque tienes algo más…" Scotty asintió. Respiraba con dificultad pero parecía que se estaba tranquilizando.

Kevin le dio un beso en los labios y le pido a su madre que les llevara alguna pastilla para los nervios y para ayudar a Scotty a tranquilizarse. Lo miró antes de coger el teléfono y llamar a su hermano, ya sabía que había cosas que no conocía de su hermano, pero aquello era algo realmente grave, se trataba de algo que estaba escondido en el interior de su marido y que no nunca se había atrevido a contarle por miedo.

"¿Me lo contarás? ¿ Me dirás que es lo que te pasa con los hospitales?" Scotty asintió y cerró los ojos. Había mucho que contar y no se sentía preparado hacerlo, pero se trataba de Kevin, le quería y solo por eso se merecía saberlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Decir que le costó unas cuantas horas convencer a Scotty para ir al hospital, sería quedarse corto, porque ya era por la noche cuando Kevin consiguió sacar de casa a su marido. Tuvo que darle más razones de las que era capaz de imaginar, pero tan sólo funcionó de verdad cuando nombro a Lucy.

"¿Quieres quedarte cojo y no poder ir detrás de tu hija cuando empiece a caminar?"

Scotty respiró con fuerza, había muy pocas cosas que no le hubiera contado nunca a su marido y una, tal vez la más grande, estaba a punto de explotarle en la cara.

"No me gustan los hospitales." Como si eso fuera bastante para Kevin.

"Eso ya lo se, pero no es excusa para que no vayas a uno si tienes el tobillo inchado y posible roto."

"No está roto."

Kevin ladeó la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba como podía Scotty ser tan testarudo. Incluso cuando la pierna le ardía, cuando no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo, seguía en su trece, por el simple hecho de que no le gustaban los hospitales.

"Bueno, tal vez no está roto, pero necesitas que te vea un médico, no puedes dejarlo así. Además yo iré contigo." Scotty se estremeció al escuchar aquello, no era culpa de Kevin, no sabía nada al respecto, no tenía la culpa, pero no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así y no tenía una gran recuerdo de la primera. "¿Estás bien?" Dijo Scotty acariciando el brazo de su marido.

"Si lo siento, es que…" ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta? Había pasado mucho tiempo y no comprendía como podía seguir haciéndole tanto daño. "No es nada tranquilo."

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer sobre la cama entre gemidos de dolor, bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Kevin. Si siempre tan testarudo. Se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su mejilla, esperando que Scotty le mirara..

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, de verdad."

"Scotty, te conozco mejor que a cualquiera de mis hermanos y ya es decir mucho. Se que no se trata solo de que no te gusten los hospitales, como que no te gusta el pescado. Hay algo más ¿verdad?"

Pero no pudo contestar, Nora apareció en la habitación con Justin tras ella. "El coche está en la puerta chicos, Justin os echará una mano para bajar, yo os llevaré."

"Nora, no es necesario."

"¿Cómo que no es necesario? Vamos Scotty, ¿has visto como llevas ese tobillo? Puede estar roto." Scotty miró a Kevin, no había duda que era su madre y el abogado contentó con una sonrisa. "Kitty y Sarah se quedaran con la niña hasta que volvamos."

En todo el viaje al hospital, Kevin miró a Scotty preguntándose, que era lo que le daba tanto miedo. No aceptaba que hubiera algo que nunca le hubiera contado, pero tenía que ser demasiado grave precisamente por ese motivo, porque no se lo había querido contar. Pero no pudo preguntar, no con su hermano y su madre delante. Tan solo posó su mano sobre la de Scotty y la apretó con fuerza.

La espera en el hospital se hizo larga, demasiado para Scotty. Kevin lo vio pasar de un estado relativamente calmado, a solo permanecer sentado porque el tobillo no le permitía moverse. Kevin les pidió a su madre y a su hermano que les trajeran unos cafés y por fin los dejaron solos.

"Vamos cuéntamelo."

"No nada que contar de verdad. No me gustan los hospitales, como a mucha gente, eso es todo."

"Nunca has sido capaz de hacer que me crea una mentira. Así que vamos, suéltalo de una vez."

Scotty se mordió el labio, respiró varias veces de forma exagerada y miró a su marido. "Fue hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que estuve en un hospital."

"Nunca me habías dicho que estuviste en un hospital."

"Lo se, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Supongo que es uno de los motivos por los que mis padres no aceptaron que yo fuera gay."

"No lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco lo comprendí entonces, pero la verdad es que tiene cierto sentido." Apretó las manos con fuerza, hasta que se dio cuenta que no eran las suyas sino las de Kevin. Lo miró y el abogado sonrió con cariño y en silencio. "Fue el primer chico con el que acosté, bueno para ser sincero, el se acostó conmigo, me usó y me dejó tirado."

Kevin se puso tenso, había escuchado historias de otra gente, había tenido clientes que denunciaban a sus parejas por cosas así y peores, pero jamás había tenido a nadie cerca que hubiera sufrido eso.

"¿Estás diciendo que un tío te…"

"No, bueno, no tanto. Digamos que me usó como el quiso sin preocuparse por lo que yo sentía. No estaba del todo preparado para tener sexo con él, pero estábamos juntos y decía que me quería. Yo era casi un crio; acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. Él quería hacerlo y yo no quería perderle. Fuimos a un hotel y él quiso hacerlo así, sin más, sin cena, sin romanticismo, simplemente sexo. Acepté y la verdad no recuerdo mucho, cuando desperté, ese chico me había dado unos cuantos golpes, me dolía todo y llamé a mis padres. Me llevaron al hospital y pasé allí dos días, contestando preguntas. Nunca he vuelto a pisar un hospital, hasta que hiciste el trasplante."

"¿Por eso estabas tan asustado entonces?"

"No quería perderte, pensé que… no se, todo fue horrible esos días y creí que te podría pasar algo. Ya ves que mis experiencias en un hospital no han sido las mejores del mundo."

Kevin lo abrazó, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y apretó su cuerpo con fuerza. "Te prometo que no volverán hacerte daño y si estamos aquí ahora, es porque intentamos tener intimidad en casa de mi madre. No fue la mejor idea y tendría que haberme dado cuenta."

Scotty se echó a reír y se acurrucó contra su marido. No pensaba que se sentiría bien al contar aquello, al fin y al cabo todavía se sentía avergonzado, humillado incluso. Pero en los brazos de Kevin todo era distinto.

Diez minutos más tarde les llamó el médico y para sorpresa de Scotty, todo fue muy rápido. Tenía una fisura en el tobillo y tenía que reposar unos días. Pero además de eso todo estaba bien. Se marcharon de nuevo a casa y por mucho que Kevin se empeñó en que se acomodara en el sofá, Scotty no iba a hacer nada si no veía primero a Lucy.

La niña estaba dormida cuando aparecieron en la habitación. Se acercó a la cuna y la miró, notando las manos de Kevin alrededor, le adoraba cuando se ponía tan protector con él, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese tipo?" Dijo Scotty una vez que Kitty y Sarah dejaron el dormitorio.

"¿A quien te refieres?"

Scotty llevó la mano a la mejilla de la niña y la acarició con ternura. "A su padre. Volverá a por ella y no creo que sea de los que hablan las cosas con calma. Tengo miedo de verlo otra vez o de que intente llevarse a Lucy por la fuerza."

"Eso nunca pasara, no después de todo lo que le ha pasado a esta familia. Sabes muy que ningun Walker permitirá que nadie se lleve a Lucy. es parte de todos nosotros y no creo que a mi madre le haga mucha gracia que un tipo intente arrebatarle a su nieta."

Scotty volvió a reír. Protestó al notar que estaba a punto de darle un calambre en la pierna que tenía apoyada en el suelo y le pidió a Kevin que lo llevara a la cama. "Pero esta vez solo a descansar, que no quiero hacerme daño en el otro pie."

Kevin le contestó con un beso y abrazándolo, mientras se tumbaba a su lado. "Lucy todavía tardará un rato en despertar. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos a dormir nosotros también?" Aunque no fue del todo sincero, Scotty cayó dormido en seguida, enroscado en su cuerpo, pero Kevin lo miró y miró la cuna. La sola idea de perderlos alguno de los dos le revolvía las tripas, pero haría todo lo necesario para impedir que les ocurriera nada, aunque para eso tuviera que ponerse en peligro él mismo.


End file.
